


The Planting of the Seed

by Aneiria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Extremely Dark, F/M, Forced Breeding, Horror, Non-Consensual Vaginal Sex, Not A Happy Ending, Psychological Thriller, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, but not in the way you think, implied gang rape, non-consensual anal sex, surprise twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23514385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aneiria/pseuds/Aneiria
Summary: In a world where the Dark Lord won, Pureblood Breeders are highly sought after and paid well for their service to repopulating the Wizarding World. Draco Malfoy is best of the best, and Owners will agree to almost any terms for the chance of having their slave impregnated by him.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 42
Kudos: 465
Collections: Seeded and Breeded (fill me up with all your love)





	The Planting of the Seed

**Author's Note:**

> Please mind your mental health and carefully review the tags for this work. This is a dark psychological horror fic. If you have triggers, I do not recommend reading this fic.
> 
> Huge thanks to [raven_maiden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raven_maiden/pseuds/raven_maiden) for the alpha support and encouragement on this piece! 
> 
> Also to [grace_lou_freebush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grace_lou_freebush/pseuds/grace_lou_freebush) for the beta on this - thank you so much!

Draco Malfoy languidly stretched out his body. He was completely naked, but then most of his time now was spent completely naked. His long limbs and pale skin and hard muscles meant he had nothing to be ashamed of. He idly scratched at his neck, his fingers brushing the gold collar that was locked into place there.

Draco Malfoy was not a slave. Not _really_. He was a slave in the same way that the best of the Roman gladiators had been slaves: he wanted for nothing, was celebrated for his abilities, and made his Handler a small fortune. All he had to do was carry out acts of physical impossibility when he was commanded to.

Draco looked up as Blaise Zabini and Theo Nott walked into the room, stopping by the low golden table to pour themselves some wine. They were both as naked as Draco, sweat glistening on their skin, identical golden collars locked around their necks.

They were known, unironically, as the new Golden Trio. Only the richest and most influential of Pureblood society could afford Zabini, Nott, and Malfoy. Most Breeders could only come once in a session, but with Zabini and Nott, Owners were guaranteed two goes for their money. With Malfoy – well, if his Handler’s terms were agreed – they got three. Three chances for a slave baby born with magical Malfoy blood in its veins.

Theo looked up and saw Draco watching them. He smiled coldly.

‘I think you’ll have fun today, Draco,’ he said, lifting the goblet to his lips and taking a deep drink of wine. Blaise laughed next to him.

‘Oh, he’s certainly going to have fun today,’ Blaise agreed, holding his goblet to Draco in a fake toast.

Draco didn’t reply, looking away and over to the door that led to the Pit. It must mean today was someone they were at Hogwarts with.

The Dark Lord had instigated the Breeding Programme following his sweeping takeover of Wizarding Britain. The most virile and elevated of the young Pureblood men – Draco among them – had been designated as Breeders. Their sole job was to impregnate any women that were brought before them. Usually the women were slaves, the Muggleborns or occasional half-bloods that had been captured and enslaved during the war.

Occasionally their Handlers sent them out to breed Purebloods. The law stated that if a newly-married Pureblood woman did not conceive in the first year of marriage, a Breeder would be sent to service her until she was with child. Theo Nott had recently spent two months in Daphne Flint’s bed, after Marcus had failed to get her pregnant before their first anniversary.

The Breeders were promised manumission after five years of work. They would be wed to an eligible Pureblood woman, and given elevated status by the Dark Lord himself.

Draco stood now, absent-mindedly stroking himself so his dick started to harden. He knew he would be the next one to be called in. He always went in last.

Sure enough Draco’s Handler strode into the room, his eyes sweeping over Theo and Blaise.

‘Good job, boys,’ he said easily, careful to keep his gaze away from their dicks. ‘Malfoy, you’re up. They want the full works, they accept our terms.’

Draco felt himself get harder at his Handler’s words. He always enjoyed it when his terms were met. He smirked at Theo and Blaise as he passed them, and didn’t flinch as Blaise slapped his ass when he walked past.

‘Have fun, Malfoy,’ Theo called after him as he pushed open the door.

The Pit was aptly named. Like a gladiator stadium, it was circular and dark, with soaring seats from the floor to the ceiling on all sides. The seats were mainly empty nowadays, with just a small huddle of people gathered together at one end. Draco’s Handler approached them through the stands now, and Draco knew that the slave’s Owner would be watching, along with an official from the Breeding Programme. They were all there to make sure everything was above board.

Draco let his eyes roam to the centre of the Pit, at the woman secured there. Facing away from him, naked and bent over the waist-height bench, her tied hands were in front of her and her legs spread and secured firmly to the inverted V-shaped rack attached to it. Her head hung in defeat, and Draco almost stopped in shock as he recognised the long, wild brown curls that fell like a waterfall over one shoulder. He could just see the glint of a silver collar fixed around her neck, a taut chain running from the loop at the front to another loop sunk into the floor of the Pit.

Suppressing a grin, Draco approached her from behind, his dick twitching in excitement. The boys had been right about his having fun.

She was spread and ready for him, unable to move, come already leaking from her cunt. Unsurprising, as Theo and Blaise had each fucked her twice before Draco had even turned up.

Draco placed one hand on her back where she was bent over, the other one palming himself roughly in anticipation. She barely flinched when he touched her.

‘Granger,’ he said lightly, as if they were still at Hogwarts together.

He saw her whole spine tense at the recognition of his voice, but he knew the chain at her neck held her too firmly for her to move to look at him. He also knew she’d been silenced before being brought here. Both of which suited him fine.

‘Fancy seeing you here,’ he sneered, and grabbing her hips he sunk his dick into her in one swift move.

The first ejaculation was always quick. After so much training and conditioning, Draco fucked hard and came fast. The potions that he took allowed him to come more than usual, and he stayed locked in her for several minutes, filling her up.

He remained deep inside her as he waited to get hard again. His job was to impregnate her, after all, and it wouldn’t do to let any of his seed escape if he could help it. He ran his hands over her hips as he waited.

‘Usually it’s nothing personal, Granger,’ he said, as if they’d been mid-conversation. She was still and silent beneath him. ‘I’m just here to fuck whoever they tell me to.’

It was the truth, but there was something about it being _her_ this time that was sending a thrill though his body.

‘I watched you at Hogwarts, you know,’ he continued quietly. He knew that the observers couldn’t hear him from their place over in the stands. ‘Watched you in those short skirts and knee socks as you walked around as if you owned the place.’

He was getting hard again and started thrusting into her, slowly and deliberately.

‘I always wanted to bend you over one of the desks in the library and fuck you into submission.’

Of course she couldn’t respond, couldn’t even move, but he could feel the rage rolling off her in waves. He knew she was cursing him internally, and he smiled cruelly at the thought.

He fucked her harder.

‘Just think, Granger,’ he said in between thrusts. ‘If you’re lucky after this is finished, it’s my baby you’ll be growing for the next nine months. A permanent reminder of our time together.’

And with that he thrust hard and came in her again. Once more he stayed in place, deep inside her as he filled her with more come.

‘Zabini and Nott can only do this twice in a row, Granger,’ Draco continued with his one-sided conversation. ‘I’m sure you noticed that when they were fucking you earlier. But there’s a reason that my services cost more.’ He trailed his fingers lightly across her back, watching in delight as goosebumps followed his touch. ‘I have more stamina than any other Breeder in the programme. Your owner paid for the best.’

He paused then, feeling himself harden for a third time. He’d be exhausted later on, but it would be worth it. He started to fuck her again. She was so full of come that it was leaking freely around his cock even though he never left her cunt. He knew this time would take a bit longer, but he was prepared and well-practiced. Several minutes more of thrusting, and again he came in her, his balls throbbing almost painfully with the effort.

He allowed himself a small smile. The terms of the agreement had been met: three times he had come in her cunt, which meant he got to do the last time the way he wanted.

He stayed plugged in her once again, even though she continued to leak around him. While he waited, he let his hand roam over her ass, squeezing the cheeks firmly. She tried to move below him but couldn’t.

Slowly he withdrew himself. His dick had softened slightly but he knew it would only be a few moments before he was ready to go again. He took a moment to admire the look of her swollen cunt, knowing that he’d get to fuck it again tomorrow, and the day after, and the day after that. When an owner paid for the Golden Trio, they paid for the full fertile window. 

‘You see, Granger,’ Draco said as he watched his dick harden once more. ‘There’s an extra price to pay for the third time. I’m the only one that can do it, after all, and my services are in high demand.’

His dick was fully hard now, and he wrapped his hand around himself, smearing the come that still clung to him all over. Once he was fully lubed up, he held his dick by the base and lined himself up with her asshole. He leant forward so she could hear him whisper.

‘The fourth time, we get to do things _my_ way.’ And with that he eased himself into her, taking it slow as he buried himself deep in her ass.

 _Fuck_. He had to pause a minute, as stars clouded his vision and his breath shortened.

‘Fuck me, Granger,’ he managed to force out, his voice tight. ‘Your ass is so tight around me.’

Once more she was still and silent beneath him.

He started to fuck her slowly, watching as he sank into her over and over again. She was tight, so tight, and he knew that he wouldn’t last much longer. He sped up slightly, rocking into her, and grabbed her hips tighter as he grunted and came hard one last time.

This time there was no need to stay in her, and he slowly pulled himself out, his whole body buzzing with satisfaction. She was still spread, now leaking from both holes, as he took a small step back.

‘Three more days together, Granger. I do hope you look forward to it as much as I will.’

And with that he spun on his heel, turning his back on her, and strode from the Pit.

Three more days.

They had three more days of Theo and Blaise fucking her first, and Draco finishing up. Three more days of meeting the conditions of the agreement. By the end of the three days, Draco was almost sad that he was going to get the next three days off to recover.

He strode out of the Pit after fucking her for the final time, leaving her wrecked and broken behind him, and found Theo and Blaise waiting for him when he walked back into their room, a goblet of wine already filled.

‘Our Handler is pleased with us,’ Theo commented mildly as they moved to the chaise lounges and sprawled elegantly across them. ‘He thinks there’s little chance she isn’t with child after our performances.’

Draco laughed at the hint of pride in Theo’s voice, sure that if Granger was with child it would be a Malfoy issue, not one of theirs. Before he could make a retort, there was a loud smash as Blaise’s goblet dropped onto the marble floor, the red wine spilling like blood across the white floor.

‘Blaise?’ Theo turned to him in alarm, and as Draco watched Blaise collapsed back against the golden fabric. Blaise’s eyes rolled back in his skull.

Theo went to touch him, but Draco reached out a hand and held him back, shaking his head very slightly. Blaise’s mother had Seer blood, after all.

When Blaise started to speak, it was in a voice harsher and somehow _more_ than his own. Draco felt his blood run cold as he listened to the words that tumbled out of Blaise’s mouth.

‘ _The seed has been planted, and the end is in motion. When the Dragon Heir comes of age, he shall slaughter the father to avenge the mother. When the father lies slain, the dark regime will fall for good. The seed has been planted, and the end is in motion_.’


End file.
